


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Islands, M/M, Merperson Daesung, Ocean, Painter Youngbae, Painting, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung





	Untitled

**5:15 PM**

"You're going down to the cliffs today?"Seungri asked and Youngbae just shrugged,not understanding why the younger boy was cconcerned"Yeah I am.Why?"

Seungri looked at the sky with an anxious look on his face and looked back at Youngbae,a look of fear in his eyes."Are you sure that you wanna go when the weather is this bad?"He asked.Youngbae waved his hand dismissively."I'll be fine Seungri."He promised."I'll be back in time for bed I promise."


End file.
